


Meddling with Minds

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis finds Noctis on the altar for the Covenant in Altissia, and finds his lover has come too. Except, it’s not his lover - it’s the Chancellor of Niflheim, who is set to destroy the Prince of Lucis.





	Meddling with Minds

**Author's Note:**

> A good friend of mine put this plot bunny into my head, so I had to feed it. This is a very heavy fic dealing with the aftermath of the Covenant. Please enjoy!

* * *

The fight with Ardyn leaves Ignis broken and alone, his eyes still burning after being granted the use of the Ring of Lucii by the former kings. Rain drips onto his face, his ears becoming more alert to the noises around him than he’s ever been aware of before - buildings burning, gunfire heard somewhere in the ruined city of Altissia, the sound of heavy footsteps making their way towards him.

“Noct…?” He can’t finish his sentence, afraid of what the man who had become his companion trying to get to the altar will tell him. “Is he….alright?”

“More of less, all thanks to you..” Ravus announces, speaking to him from somewhere nearby.

He tries to relay his relief, but his voice gives out on him, his body still coming down from the fight of his life against their enemy. He knew that Ardyn couldn’t be trusted, but he had never imagined it would be like this. He turns his head, hoping that the Prince is still in that direction, that he fell to be by his side, like he swore he would do.

“Iggy!! Where are you?!” The sound of more footfalls splashing against the rain-soaked concrete begins to grow louder as a second voice joins the first. “Noctis! Ignis!”

He vaguely hears Ravus tell him to be still, that he has a duty to fulfill, but all he can think about is hearing Gladio’s voice, lips turning into a frown as the footsteps halt, and two thick fingers touch the side of his neck. Ignis wants to shy away from the touch, wants to move as far as possible but his body and mind are spent. Another touch to his chest makes him wince, eyes still burning, his voice not cooperating with him.

“Iggy!” Hearing Prompto’s voice confirms to him that the person touching him has to be who he thinks it is, and not the man who has put him into the state that he’s in. “Gladio, what should we do??”

“Can you carry Noct?” Gladio asks, as thick arms push underneath his body. “I don’t want to make two trips. We don’t know what enemies are still out there.” Warm breath touches his ear, as he hears Gladio speak a little lower. “I’ve got you, sweetheart. Don’t move too much, okay? We’ll take you back to the Leville.”

It hurts to nod his head, every muscle in his body still under protest at his antics. “Yes.” He whispers, still hoping that this isn’t a trap - that he isn’t being toyed with by the Chancellor of Niflheim. It’s a struggle to stay alert any longer, but he hears Prompto say that he can, and with knowing that the Prince is now safe, he passes out.

***

A cool cloth touches his face, bringing him out of his deep sleep. He panics, unprepared for the loss of his eyesight, crying out in pain as he tries to reach for something,  _anything_ , that seems familiar.

“Shhh….shhh, it’s okay, sweetheart…” Gladio’s voice causes more panic to flare inside of him, as he pulls away from the hand that’s on his shoulder. “It’s me, Ignis. You don’t have to worry right now.”

He tries to collect his thoughts, the cloth that had been on his forehead now on his lap, water steadily dripping down the side of his face. Or, they could be tears, but he can’t be sure because he can’t feel anything in his ocular region. “P-Prove you are who you say you are.”

“What?” The shock and hurt he hears in his lover’s voice causes a slight pang in his chest, but that could be the Chancellor playing the part. Just as he had out on the altar. “Ignis, you’re not serious right now, are you?”

“Prove it!” He spits out again, terrified by what might happen if it proves to be Ardyn. He can’t go another round - his body  _hurts_. He’s pushed himself before, but this time, it’s different. He doesn’t have the facilities that he used to have. “Tell me who you are!”

“I’m the son of Clarus Amicitia - Gladiolus Amicitia, sworn protector to the King of Lucis - Noctis Lucis Caelum. My father served under Regis Lucis Caelum.” He hears a broken sob come from the man’s throat, his chest hurting more at the sound. “I have a younger sister named Iris, who is back at Cape Caem waiting for us to return.”

“W-Who am I to you?” He whispers, his shoulders hunched forward in an effort to protect himself from taunting laughter, which he can still hear from his previous fight inside of his mind.

“You’re my lover,” Gladio whispers in a broken voice, Ignis’ terror slowly beginning to ebb away. “We’re both retainers for the King of Lucis, who is currently sleeping right now down the hallway, suffering who knows what sort of injuries because I don’t have a fucking clue as to what happened to you guys.”

He reaches out with one hand, having no bearing as to where his lover’s body is to his, and soon finds his hand in his grasp, another arm being thrown over his shoulder as he’s pulled to be against Gladio’s chest. He starts to sob, clinging tight to his lover, who he  _has_  to believe is who he says he is, as no one out of their group of four know of their relationship to one another.

“It’s okay, sweetheart…” His lover holds him tight, the soft spoken words helping to calm him down marginally. “Gods, what happened to you out there?” 

Shaking his head, he stays in Gladio’s arms, the ache to see him making him feel physically sick, because he won’t be able to anymore. Not the way he used to see him, and that reality is a difficult pill to swallow. He can’t express to him what happened, not yet. He needs time to comprehend it himself. A loud knock on the door startles him, his head snapping to the side of the noise, hands still clutching tight to the fabric of Gladio’s shirt.

“Come in.” The rumble from Gladio’s voice reverberates in his ear, Ignis trying to calm himself down as he hears the door open. “Any new news, Prompto?”

“No.” There is sadness in his friend’s voice, something that Ignis wishes he could take away, but it reflects his own feelings. “I see Ignis is awake.”

“I am.” He clears his throat, after he hears Gladio start to answer for him. “I appreciate your assistance in getting the Prince back to safety, Prompto.” His voice starts to waver, the pain he feels at not being able to do it himself beginning to work its way back into his psyche. “You have done the Crownsguard proud. Cor would be more than happy with your display.”

Soft sniffles sound near him. “I-It wasn’t anything special, Iggy. But, thanks.”

“Listen, sweetheart. Will you be okay if I leave you alone for a bit?” Gladio asks, his hand rubbing small circles on his lower back. “I need to go and check on His Highness with Prompto.”

He nods his head, reluctantly pulling himself away from his lover’s body. “I understand. Please - go see that he’s doing alright.” He holds out his arm, hoping that Prompto will take it without being asked. When he feels a trembling hand touch his arm, he turns his arm to grip onto Prompto’s forearm. “Don’t be afraid of me, Prompto. Please. I need you both to be my eyes from this day forward.”

“Ignis…” To hear the Prince’s best friend address him by his full name brings a fresh pang to his chest. This is the world that they live in now - one that the Gods seem to be favoring their Prince, but the Chancellor of Niflheim will stop at nothing to make sure it doesn’t happen. “I will do everything I can to make sure he stays safe.” Prompto’s voice wavers a bit, another hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

“You know that we’re going to do everything that we can to make sure he’s alright.” Gladio joins their conversation, the weight of his hand unforgiving on his shoulder. “We will make sure to stick together.”

Breathing a little easier, he nods his head and lets go of Prompto’s arm. “Go tend to him. I’m fine for now.”

“I’ll be back soon.” Gladio’s hand touches his face, the ache returning tenfold as he hears the door close, leaving him alone.

The noise outside has died down - the Niflheim army having retreated from Altissia, leaving the city in ruins. He holds tight to the blanket on his lap, the wash cloth having been taken away by either Gladio or Prompto - he’s not sure, as he strains his ears to hear more than he’s heard before. If his eyes will no longer tell the story for him, he will find another way to get his information.

Motorized boats seem to be making their way through what’s left of the canals in Altissia, the speed necessary for recovery efforts. He can hear people conversing, surprised by how well their voices carry up towards the window. He gets up from the bed, and holds his arms out in front of him, hoping to not run into anything too hard. If he remembers correctly, the window in their suite should only be a few short - “ _Damn it_.” He swears under his breath, as his big toe connects with something very solid, the pain shooting up his leg as he tries to reach for something to hold on to.

He makes it a few more steps, and then comes into contact with the window sill, sitting down on the ledge, the breeze blowing in to the suite. He can smell the water, the acrid smoke from destroyed buildings, and meat skewers. His stomach growls at the scent of food, his hand going to his belly to calm it down.

The hotel room door opens, the panic returning as his head looks towards the door. “It’s just me, Ignis.” Gladio announces his presence, the panic staying, as he tries to remember that it’s him.

“What’s my favorite type of ice cream?” He asks, the limited haze of light he could see with his opened eyes becoming blocked by the mass that is his lover. 

“How long are you going to keep asking me these questions?” The hurt returns to Gladio’s voice, just as it returns to his own chest as he tilts his head in an act of looking up at him, but sees nothing. “You love cherry ice cream, but if that isn’t available, you make due with vanilla.”

Ignis exhales, leaning against Gladio, as he stands up. “I don’t know, but please - be patient with me. I’ll explain to you when I can.” They walk over to the bed together, and lay down side by side. “How’s Noctis?”

“Still asleep.”

“How long have I been asleep for?”

“Well…”

“Gladio - how long?”

“About a week.”

His stomach plummets at that information. A week? Has that much time really passed since the debacle on the altar? He nods, and reaches up to touch the soft bristles of hair on his lover’s jawline. “No wonder I’m so hungry.”

“Do you want me to go get something to eat for us? I can. Or, I can order room service, or-”

He puts his hand over Gladio’s mouth, a small smile coming to his lips. The first time he’s done that since the night prior to the Covenant. “You’re rambling. I’m fine for now. What I really need is just you to hold me. Will you do that for me?”

“I will do that until the day I die.” Strong arms come to wrap themselves around his body, securing him against his lover’s body. “I’ve been staying by your side every single moment, sweetheart.” Gladio whispers, dampness starting to appear on his cheek as he lets his lover grieve. “I was so scared that you wouldn’t wake back up.”

“I’m afraid that I am in your care for a bit longer.” He whispers, the memory of the Ring of Lucii making his hand hurt, and his eyes ache. “Albeit, not as whole as I once was.”

“The doctors say you should be able to see again soon.” The pressure around his body increases, as he feels his lover hugging him tighter. “They’re really confident. First Secretary Camelia has got her best doctors looking after you.”

The words die on his tongue, Ignis fully aware that he will not be getting his eyesight. No, his eyes were the price to use the power of the Kings, and one he is glad that he took if it meant that Noctis was still with them. One he will continue to pay the price for for the rest of his time on Eos, a reminder of what he went through to protect the Prince. One day he’ll tell Gladio the truth, but he’ll let them believe for a little bit that maybe there will be a chance for his eyesight to return.

“That’s good news.” His arms are folded against his chest, fists resting against Gladio’s pectoral muscles as they shift a little on the mattress. “Would you believe I’m tired again?”

“It’s been a very emotional week, so yeah - I believe it.” His lover yawns, and rests his forehead against his. “I’m going to keep you safe, okay? You’ve got nothing to worry about when I’m near you. I promise, Ignis.”

“Thank you.” The worry is still present, however, and he’s not sure when that will go away. If only Ardyn hadn’t been there like that, stealing away the joy he’d felt at seeing his lover make his presence known at the altar. No, that still left a bitter taste in his mouth, one he has to get over soon unless he wants to be a liability to the Prince, as well as his friends.

***

“I think he’s starting to wake up!” Prompto charges into their shared bedroom, Ignis turning towards where he’d heard the blond. “Oh! You got your sunglasses, Iggy!”

“I thought it would be best if I had them for this.” He adjusts them just as he would his normal glasses. These hold no power, only acting as a barrier to hide his eyes from the world. No one needs to see how bad his eyes are now - especially not the Prince. “Will you take me to his room again? Please?”

He’d just returned from sitting there for most of the day, not expecting him to wake up. Prompto leads him back into the bedroom, and he takes a seat, the walking stick he’s begun to use resting against the chair. This isn’t going to be an easy conversation to have, and if he knows how the Prince is, he knows that this will not go as he hopes it will.

“Ignis…?” Noctis’ voice has him turning back towards the bed, the adrenaline shooting through his system as he hears the Prince’s voice again. “Ignis, what’s going on?”

Standing up, he makes his presence known as he walks towards the bed. “I’m afraid the Covenant didn’t go quite according to plan, Your Highness.”

***

They stay in Altissia for another month, Ignis slowly beginning to trust Gladio more and more. Each time they meet, though, he has to ask him minor details about their relationship, to which his lover very readily answers without anger in his voice. He can hear it starting to get old, though, and wants to stop asking himself but the trust still isn’t where it was prior to the events of Altissia.

“When are we going?” Gladio asks, the frustration clear in his voice. “We’ve stayed here long enough. We should be heading to Niflheim, to grab what’s rightfully ours.”

He pushes his glasses up, sighing as he holds his cup of coffee in his hand. “You know why we haven’t left yet. His Highness-”

“Is being a big fucking baby, and needs to grow up. Time hasn’t stood still. We still don’t have a home.”

Sighing, he brings the cup to his lips and takes a swallow of his beverage. “Then you tell him. We’ll leave in the morning - set off for Niflheim. Stop in Cartanica first. The Marshal says there’s a royal tomb there, or at least he thinks there is.”

“Fine. If he doesn’t listen, then I’m going to need you to back me up, sweetheart.”

“You know that I can’t-”

“You coddle him too much.” Gladio growls out, the chair scraping against the cement as he pushes his chair back from the table. “I fucking hate when you’re like this. You know as well as I do that we need to leave.”

He lowers his head, and gives a small nod. “I am aware that time is of the essence, but if he isn’t willing to cooperate, then it’s going to be a problem.”

“It’s already a problem, sweetheart.”

The sound of footfalls causes him to panic. “Gladio, wait.”

“I need some time alone right now. You can get back to the hotel room. I know you can. If you can’t, call Prompto.” Gladio walks away, leaving him alone at the table.

“Just go.” He whispers under his breath, his hand going to his walking stick. “I’d feel better…” He leaves the rest of his thought unspoken.  _I’d feel better if you were alone too_. But he doesn’t dare voice those thoughts, because he knows they will do no good.

Night after night, they’ve laid by each other’s side, but haven’t been intimate with one another prior to the events of the Covenant. It hurts him, to be so close to his lover but emotionally closed off from one another. He knows he’s just as guilty as Gladio as keeping his distance, the fear of him not being who he says he is still lingering in his mind, but as time goes on, it starts to become more clear that he has nothing to worry about. Setting his cup down, he stands up from his chair, and starts to make his way back towards the Leville, hoping that he doesn’t wind up in another part of the city.

***

“Ignis took one for you too, and for what?!” Gladio shouts, the train moving forward towards Cartanica. Ignis hears him shaking the Prince, the distress in his lover’s voice palpable.

“Enough, Gladio!” He stays seated, his voice full of the same distress that his lover feels. He knows that this isn’t easy on any of them, but to get into a shouting match right now with the Prince isn’t in their best interest. But, it extinguishes the fear that Gladio isn’t who he says he is, because he knows that Ardyn would never speak to Noctis in such a way. ‘ _Tough love_ ’, as the Prince’s Shield has said on more than one occasion as they were growing up in Insomnia.

His lover doesn’t pay him any attention, continuing to push Noctis. “You think you’re a king, but you’re a coward.”

“Shut up!” Noctis shouts, the anger and frustration in both of their voices causes Ignis to wince a little.

“Don’t do this!” Prompto jumps up from next to him, and he hears him cry out, the sound of someone stumbling backwards leads Ignis to believe that he’d gotten in the way of where he shouldn’t.

“I get it, alright? I get it!” Noctis screams back at Gladio, Ignis waiting for the right moment to step in if necessary.

“Then get a grip! Pull your head out of your ass already!” Gladio shouts back with equal force, if not just a little bit louder.

The sound of footsteps retreating, and Prompto calling out to Noctis gives Ignis a clear picture of what has happened. Gladio screaming at the blond to leave him, and then another pair of footsteps head in the opposite direction. He sighs, and gives Prompto’s leg a gentle pat with his gloved hand.

“Don’t worry. They will work this out.” He says, standing up. “Will you please help me find Gladio? I need to speak with him.”

“Of course, Iggy!” Prompto takes his elbow, and helps lead him through the cars, finding Gladio in the last one. He knows the blond feels guilty for asking him earlier if he’d be okay for their trip to Cartanica, and the lie he’d replied with doing little to make Prompto feel better. This act is retribution enough.

“I want to be left alone.” His lover addresses him with the same bite he’d used with Noctis just a little bit ago.

“And I wish to stay.” He sits down opposite him, and turns his head towards Prompto. “Go check on the Prince, Prompto. Make sure he’s safe. We’ll find you when the train comes to a stop in Cartanica.”

“Okay, Iggy.”

He waits for the two of them to be alone before lifting his head towards where his lover sits. “I know you feel guilty for what just happened, but hopefully it has knocked some sense into him.”

“Why aren’t you asking me if I am who I say I am?” The anger is gone from Gladio’s voice.

Tilting his head, he gives a small shrug of his shoulders. “I know I owe you an explanation for that, but what just happened back there has shown me that my personal insecurities were all for naught. You are definitely Gladio Amicitia - the asshole who can push our Prince into a frenzy with a swift kick in the proverbial ass.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Gladio gets up, and takes a seat next to him, reaching for his hand. “Will you tell me what happened to you in Altissia now?”

After the debacle in the train car, he knows he has nothing to lose. “When I found Noctis laying on the ground, thinking he was dead, I heard you. You came towards me, as I tried to tell you what had happened, completely relieved that you were with me again. But then….” Ignis closes his eyes, muting what little light he can see, and takes a deep breath. “You kept walking past me, heading towards Noctis and Ravus.”

“No…”

“And Ravus addressed you as Ardyn, and then you changed into the Chancellor.” He hangs his head, as he feels an arm rest on his shoulder. “So forgive me for constantly asking you questions that only you would know, but if you were in my position, I have a feeling you would do the same.” He starts to break down, crying for the loss of his eyes - the trials he knows are coming for Noctis, and everything. “I’m so sorry, Gladio. I tried…”

“You had every right to be that way with me, sweetheart.” Gladio hugs him tight, the two now facing one another. “You can ask me those questions any time you want. I need you to know that you’re safe with me. You will  _always_  be safe with me. I will never hurt you, nor will I trick you in any sort of way like that asshole.”

A short laugh bubbles up out of him, as he rests his head against his shoulder. “Gods, you don’t know how much better I feel right now.”

“I can only imagine.” A soft kiss to the corner of his mouth brings a smile to his lips. “You know I love you, Ignis. I’m so sorry that Ardyn did that to you, but know that I am who I say I am. You can trust me, just like you could trust me before.”

Gripping onto his hand, he nods his head. “I love you too, Gladio.” The train starts to roll to a stop, the conductor’s voice announcing they’ve arrived at Cartanica. “Want to go find the Prince now? Head to the royal tomb?”

“You sure you’ll be able to handle it?” Gladio helps him stand up, as passengers begin to make their way off the train.

“You said I could count on being safe with you.” He reminds his lover, before grabbing onto his shirt to pull him down towards him. The two share a kiss, no bells or whistles ring, but the love for one another is transferred through their lips to each other. “Come on, let’s go find Noctis.”

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

The trip to the royal tomb may turn out to be a disaster because of his blindness, but knowing that his lover is by his side to help guide him, it won’t be as bad as it could be. It’s going to take time to get used to his disadvantage, but he plans on proving himself capable to the Prince and his friends. The four of them will work together to become stronger, the threat of Ardyn no longer present in their inner circle.


End file.
